


[Podfic] His Own Voice

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: Mordred's own view of his events.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] His Own Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Own Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157447) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [His Own Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157447)

 **Author:** [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 1:29

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/his-own-voice-merfilly)


End file.
